


GV仿生人

by imagine1234



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 11:29:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15436089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine1234/pseuds/imagine1234
Summary: - NP、含漢蓋- 私設如山！- OOC- 語言辱罵





	GV仿生人

  
　　「早安。」

　　「早。」

　　大宅裡工作人員來來往往，兩個啃早餐的小伙子聚在被設計成員工休息室的房間閒聊，現在是早上九點鐘，大家都在抱怨時間太早，清晨做的美夢還沒做個飽。

　　NP的GV過十五分鐘左右開始拍攝，負責上人的男優們坐在另一邊的房間聊著業界話題，例如他們有些擔心自己的飯碗，因為科技日新月異，英國工業革命的影子浮現，人人惶恐自己的地位被便利的仿生人取代，而小電影業界的風也吹向新時代，人們喜歡看仿生人做愛。他們不會累，也能做到人類做不到的行為。他們極逼真，人類喜愛看的表情能完美表現。他們若要取代現有的愛情動作片男優，不會有觀眾抗議。

　　正如今天上的對象是個不會疲累的塑膠屁股。

　　「男士們，別聊了，導演催了。」

　　一個嘴邊留有麵包碎的小伙子開門說道，隨後他要跑去另一邊接今天作為0的仿生人。

　　仿生人素來有時間觀念。小伙子推開門就見到仿生人穿戴完整，GV200感應到身邊有人類的溫度，於是結束了待機模式。

　　GV200身上穿著藏藍色的特警裝束，短袖露出臂彎，偏小的襯衣箍著胸肌，一橫橫繃緊的皺褶從男性角度突顯性感，長褲扣有吊襪帶似的槍套，令人的視線不禁落在臀部和胯間。

　　小伙子瞇了瞇不規矩的眼睛，其實他大膽望也沒有人會告他性騷擾。小伙子覺得心理上硬了，因為他無法抗拒快點看到面前的仿生人被男人壓著輪姦。

　　「你……咳……知道今天要做什麼嗎？」

　　GV200恭敬地回應：「今天演的角色名字是蓋文里德，他是個誤入敵陣的仿生人特警，與二十多名黑幫人物被迫性交，最後成功收集他們的精液樣本把數據傳回模控生命公司，最後搗破黑幫集團的故事。」

　　「唉……我覺得這個劇本真爛，你待會努力演吧，不行就說安全詞。安全詞是……」

　　「抱歉，先生。我的系統不允許說安全詞。」

　　GV200淡然笑道。演員型仿生人的緣故，他的笑容真實得如同人類。

　　「好吧……」小伙子很難地接受沒有人道的現實。

  
　　//

  
　　無人機的鏡頭航拍別墅附近的山林，攝影師把畫面拉近一輛停靠大門的黑色轎車。兩個人架著一個男子下了車，被抓住的男子頭髮凌亂，原本被髮泥梳好的髮絲隨意亂垂，他身穿一身警服，褲子後面被剪開，內褲被撥向旁邊，肉臀中央的小穴咬著一條狗尾巴造型的肛塞。

　　之後逮住他的人便扳過他堆滿屈辱的臉，將髮箍卡在他的頭上，放聲大笑：「戴好你的狗耳朵，臭警犬。」

　　男子憤怒的心情醞釀，一個口水吐在羞辱他的人臉上。

　　對方裂開兇狠恐怖的嘴臉抹一把額頭，他的氣場如熊熊大火燃燒空氣氧份。

　　「我操你爹蓋文里德！」

　　緊接著一聲悶哼，蓋文挨上一個膝頂，他的痛覺模組被鎖定開啟，腹部傳來的真痛使他臉容扭曲。

　　他彎腰時尾巴擺了下，對方好像發現新大陸，他抓住那個肛塞往不該捅的深度插入，蹭著令里德警官喘息連連的前列腺。拳打腳踢和咒罵沒用，最有效的教訓是用他的身體記住。

　　「住手混蛋……嗯！」

　　瞬間弱下來的姿態使人心軟，蓋文靠著對方的胸膛幾乎腳軟，他前面戴了男性貞操帶，當他有反應，痛感亦伴隨而來。

　　男子於蓋文的臀上揉掐一下，經不上折磨的肌膚迅速泛起惹眼的淡紅。

　　「這才是我的好男孩。帶他進去。」

　　「你要幹什麼……放我離開，你根本不知道自己在犯多麽嚴重的罪行！」

　　蓋文這隻養不馴的小狗子吠了一路。

　　寧靜的宅子充斥他的怒意，機器的心聲並沒有傳進任何一個人的耳裡。等到帶路的人推開松木大門，蓋文被背後的人強推跌倒地上，地毯減低受傷率。他的手被銬著，無法以這個姿勢起身。硬皮鞋頭輕踩在他的脖頸，暗示他要起來的話這就不是鞋頭那麽簡單。

　　男子以演講展示了蓋文里德。他向在座每位解釋蓋文的身份和他們聚於一堂的原因。

　　NP派對辦了不止一屆，他們時常拿出不同的獵物分享，那些獵物大多數是無用的人質、名妓或是得罪組織的人。入這個會不容易，除了定期分享獵物以外，自身的勢力也是留在這個會的必要條件。

　　要有一定的吸引程度才能當獵物，挑選大家也掃興的獵物有機會會被除名。

　　「你想被除名嗎？這小子的嘴硬成這樣，我不要做他媽的食用香蕉。」

　　煙尾縈繞年紀略大的男子，他的灰白髮絲束於後頸，藍灰色的眼眸打量著趴於地上的里德警官，毛茸茸的狗尾巴隨身體呼吸一顫一顫。

　　手指抖下幾縷帶星火的煙絲，微張的嘴唇呼出悠長的煙雲。斜斜地瞅著今天的主辦方。

　　猶似野狼的沉靜目光從旁邊射過來，因中年男的話亮起了數道野性的眸子光芒。

　　這裡的人都是不能得罪的黑幫頭目，其中有些人臉常於電視露臉。

　　「我保證安全無害而且好玩。我重新打開他的機件編寫伊利亞卡姆斯基的編碼，他的程式裡設定不能任意傷害人類，就像伊甸園俱樂部的性愛仿生人。」男子富有耐性地解釋。「我們是什麼身份？能操爆一個警察！你們不想插嗎！」

　　男子單膝跪下，揪起蓋文的棕色頭髮，蓋文因此痛叫。

　　「所以，誰想先享受他的嘴？」

　　其中一人神情複雜，他翹腿而坐隱藏雙腿間微硬的性器：「我興趣不大，我看著。」

　　坐在他身側的男人倒是乾脆地拉下拉鏈，他扶著手電筒一樣大的陽具上演煽情一幕，龜頭描著蓋文的唇。雖然蓋文一副誰敢插進來就沒有子女送終的模樣但其實只是紙老虎。如那位送他進來的主辦者聲稱，他的系統不能作出傷害人的動作。

　　帶騷味的陰莖故意於他俊秀的臉拍了一下，蓋文反射闔上眼睛，臉上感覺到肉物觸碰。噁心至極的表情呈現臉上，彷彿低聲爆了一句髒話。鑑於他演技太好，使跟他一同演出的人忘記自己只是個GV男優而不是幫派大佬。

　　「操！」被少覷而惱羞成怒的演員肏進蓋文輕張的嘴兒，蓋文受角度限制而抬頭。

　　「唔嗚……」

　　完全不理人感受的深喉使蓋文喉嚨的位置清晰見到大陰莖的侵犯，幹一個警察的嘴使男人倍感爽快，進進出出的節奏令蓋文的頭被迫跟著遷就。

　　蓋文的褲子被人褪去，襯衣被扯掉幾顆鈕子，粗暴的力度在皮膚上留下幾下紅痕。

　　手銬被取走了，手裡放著溫暖的肉物，他的手被其他人握著手交。

　　混濁的淫靡氣味包圍了這片地方。蓋文含著粗長性器的嘴只能嗚嗚低鳴。

　　他突然一個激靈，這驚恐的反應取悅了狠摑他臀部的人，那人將狗尾巴抽出來丟一旁，雙手掰開圓潤的肥臀，張合的穴口暴露眼前。

　　蓋文像犬隻般趴在地上，撅起屁股。面前的人射了因此換了一人，這次是個西裝男。

　　「啊哈──」

　　蓋文洩出甜膩的床叫聲，鏡頭捕捉到他為自己受到的恥辱而享受的慌亂，髮尖和臉頰也沾著男性們的濁液，被蹂躪得紅腫的唇馬上要侍候第二條陰莖。

　　方才說不要當他媽的食用香蕉的男人操進蓋文的後穴。因快感硬起來的仿生性器傳來被限制的強烈痛楚，他徘徊在硬與軟的邊緣，所有在他身上發生的事情都引起數據亂流。本來澄黃的LED燈因背後男子的猛操變成紅色。

　　有人在玩弄蓋文的乳珠。敏感帶的刺激連及前列腺衝擊使性器頂端的精液汨汨而流。他不能勃起，白液如淚水般滴在地毯上。

　　那位第一個開苞的男人抓住蓋文軟彈的臀肉，五指指腹按得肉團很大力。那人身形揉合了中年男人的特性，可幹起上來比肌肉男還猛，他有技巧性的床技把蓋文操得將性器從嘴裡吐出，免得行為太激烈傷及任何人。蓋文埋首於別人胯下呻吟，破碎呻吟全都帶有攻擊性。

　　「他媽的……呃啊……英國牧羊狗……混帳東西……嗯唔……哈……不行了……」

　　蓋文被撞得前後顛簸，啪啪的著肉聲不斷響起，他的卵蛋晃動不止。

　　「閉嘴吧，現在誰是狗？老天，你知道你們這些條子有多討厭嗎？每次都礙著我們做生意！操你的塑膠屁眼！操！」

　　最要命的是從背後看到的畫面，蓋文身穿模控生命的特警裝，那深藍襯衣被剝下一半，光滑的後背和肩頭露了出來，勾人得很。他被操到紅圈狀態，只能趴在地上為男人的肏幹而哭叫。

　　「啊……嗚哈……滾開臭老頭子！幹我屁事……」

　　「我不管幹不幹你的事，我現在就是要幹翻你。」

　　那人將蓋文反過來，挺立的乳首極其淫蕩，然而身體主人未曾道出乞求。

　　「金色的恥毛？嗯？」

　　男子撥弄蓋文的金色恥毛，這讓他看起來像個高級男妓。他接過他人遞來的鎖匙，把貞操帶的束縛解了下來。

　　疲弱的性器倒在小腹，蓋文漂亮的腹肌起伏著，每下呼吸像是惶恐。他終於學會害怕，這個仿生人。

　　蓋文的大腿被打開到極致，肉物再次插入濕濡的小口，填滿空隙，後穴的肌肉緊密地吸吮。

　　男人挺動腰身抽插起來，他俯身霸佔了蓋文，長著毛的大肚在深插的時候壓迫蓋文的性器，雙重的摩擦快感讓蓋文架不住自己的表情，他臉上的舒服難看得很。

　　因為這個演員闊厚的肩背擋住鏡頭的關係，男人很快換了個姿勢，提著蓋文的大腿大開大合操垮他的腰。穴道被碩大肉刃深頂，淫沬隨肏弄濺飛，快感堆疊到一個臨界點，蓋文幾乎是流著眼淚高潮，一把透明勁射如失禁湧出，這是讓他無地自容的沉重打擊。

　　男子還沒完事，高潮後的窄穴收縮吸得他加快肏狗的速度，猙獰龜頭撐開收縮的肉壁，嫩滑的肉紋完全貼住柱身猛力痙攣，蓋文的雙腿抽搐顫抖，無力地搭在男子的強壯臂彎。

　　男子最後含笑看著蓋文滿是仇恨的眼神，深深內射，暖的液體流在穴道裡的感覺尤其清晰，蓋文咬緊牙關的怒氣，但後穴不由自主吸了幾下體內的肉刃，像欲求不滿的婊子。

　　「安德森，快點啦，全世界在等你讓出這條小母狗。」

  
　　//

  
　　「咔！做得好！」

　　這場NP完結後GV200身上無一不是精液味道，沒有人把他扶起，其他男優們拔屌跑去洗澡。

　　早上啃麵包作早餐的助理先生拿了一條大毛巾蓋住GV200，然後幫忙清潔GV200。

　　他要確保GV200乾淨下班。不然模控生命的分部門會投訴。

　　當他扶起仿生人的時候，仿生人的大部分力氣落在他的肩膀，仿生人像人類一樣累壞了。

　　「你沒事吧？」

　　助理把他扶到休息室，那兒有仿生人專用的清潔工具。助理先是替他拭去臉上的精液，再全身洗淨。當然後穴的範圍也屬於他的工作。

　　「機體有些損壞，沒事，能自我修復。」

　　哇靠，還能自我修復？

　　助理先生推了推眼鏡，幾經辛苦憋下了這句傷人的話。

　　「果然是不能說安全詞的問題嗎？蓋文，有事要跟我說……不是，GV200。」

　　「指令已錄入。瞭解了，先生。」

  
　　End.

 


End file.
